Zodiac Scouts
by elizabethkadunce
Summary: what if princess serenity has a twin who was to become just as important as her and she has the Zodiac scouts as her guradians to.This arc is of the silver millennium and is the beginning of the story.Aquarius is the main scout in this.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon and the slayers but i own the zodiac scouts and their parents,the sun kingdom and family there, princess Yami,and the princess of earth.

i'm new at this so...tell me what you guys think.

CHAPTER 1

BEGINING:THE SILVER MILLENNIUM

We kown that there has been one main princess and her scouts but what if she had a twin who had her own scouts and was just as important as her twin the moon is. This is her story, her and her sailor scouts. Like the inner and outer scouts that have their kingdoms the Zodiac have is their story.

On the right of Neptune you can find a star that shines dark blue that is called Aquarius this is were you can also find King Kaimu pacing outside a door with two guards standing by the doors and five more just sightly down the hall. As the king was pacing his wife the Queen was busy giving birth to her baby.

''My Lady I can see the baby's two more pushes you can do it.'' Said a Doctor Maiha who was helping the Queen give birth along with three more nurses.

''Oh God uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.'' Screamed the Queen as she pushed.

''There you go just one more push and the baby will be out.'' Said nurse Maiha

''.'' Screamed the Queen again as she pushed one last time pushing the baby out.

''It's a Girl.'' Said doctor Maiha as she handed the baby to a nurse go get cleaned up as she started to get the Queen fixed up as of the nurse's closes to the door went to get the King so he can see both his wife and new born baby was handed to the Queen just as the king came running in,and heads to his wife to stop short at seeing her looking that their baby with such a loving look on her. The Queen spoke up suddenly with out looking up at her husband.

''Aren't you going to come and greet you daughter my love.'' Said the queen though she sounded quiet tired Kaimu started at her voice as he begin to walk forward as he began to speak,he caught a glance at his daurghter and his breath was taking,the baby was awake and looking around her quietly until she caught sight of her father and began giggle. She has red skin from begin just born and a little patch of blue hair with birght blue eyes that will probability get a little bit darker as she grows but not much.

''She's beautiful Melia.'' Said King Kaimu quitely so as to not startle the who name is now Melia breaks out into a beautiful smile looks up at her husband.

''What are we going to name her.'' asked Melia to Kaimu who began to look thoughtful.

''How about Mai.'' said Kaimu

''Why Mai.'' asked Melia

''Means Ocean and all of your and my family's names have something that has to do with water in any form.'' Said Kaimu.

''I love it .It's beautiful isn't my little mai.'' Said Melia as she began to nuzzle her nose into her baby's head. Both baby and mother let out yawns at the same time get a small laugh out of the young king, as both mother and daurghter are fast a sleep the King left to get some paper work done before going to bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I aslo don't own anything that has to do with naruto.

Chapter two

AGE 10

As Mai grow-up she was love by the whole kingdom for her gentle and kind nature. She always find some ways to help people,though when she was five she was taught how she was to use the stars power to turn into a sailor scout though when she is was also taught how to use hand-to-hand and weapons, so she can fight in both sailor and princess forms. She got to meet the other princess of the Zodiac star kingdoms,they all get along really she was getting ready to go to the Arena to meet the other's because today she was turning eleven. As she was walking down the hall she ran into the princess of Aires.

''Hey Mai, So how do you think today's going to go?'' Said the princess of Aires as she looked over to the princess of Aqurius Mai who has grown beautiful though she was just ten. She has Ocean blue-green hair that is short in the back but gets longer in the front,beautiful Triffany blue color eyes, and skin that is fair with a olive tone.

''I don't know Enya but I hope it goes ok because if we pass cause i know we can we have to bind ourself to a princess we don't even know not to sound mean or anything. Why do you ask?'' said/asked Mai as she looked over to one of her best is one of those girl's that are beautiful but with a firey has long silky Persian red hair that end just a little past her shoulders,Bright red color eyes,and warm peach color skin.

''I'm just a little nervous I guess.'' said Enya just as they walked into the arena to find all the King and Queens of the Zodiac stars there. Nervously they walk over to their friend just as King Kaimu began to get up.

''Welcome girls as you probability guessed we are going to see if the zodiac crystals accepted you as it's wielder. So let us began please step forward as we call your name.'' Yelled King Kaimu who has ocean blue-green shoulder length hair that is pull back into a low ponytail,sky blue eyes, and skin that is tanned with a olive tone to it.

''Belladonna.'' yelled a king Kaimu

The princess of Scorpio steped has long Ink-black hair that end just a little above her butt,has lavender color eyes, and lightly pale skin. The Queen of Scorpio who's name is Kizu stood in front of her daughter with a glowing dark lavender color orb in her like her daughter has long hair that stops just above her butt but her hair is a dark gray color,she has lavender color eye like her daughter, and lightly pale tone color skin. As her daughter stood in front of her she can the how nervous she is.

''Take it and let it scan you and if you pass just say the word that pop up in your head,and if you don't pass it won't do anything.'' said Kizu who handed her daughter the glowing orb. Belladonna took it and held it in her hands as she stared at it for a minute she then caught a couple of words in her head and like her mother told her to do she said the words.

''Scorpio Star power, Make Up.'' she yelled and a dense purple fog began to gather around her hiding her from view so the others can't see the fog whisps of purple fog surround her legs and arms before they let go to revealing black boot that goes up to her thighs with a purple color band like the fog and a little black band above that,black glove's that goes up to just a little above her elbows also with a purple band at the top and a little black band above fog also started to wrap around the rest of her body as it started to suck the fog in. As it disappeared she has on a black skirt with a purple band at the bottom,top, and a liittle black band below that with very short shorts under that. she also has a sports like bra that is silver with a little black band at the bottom and around her armpits,at the back it looks like a normal bra. The scarf is also black and the bows are purple with a black choker that has a purple gem siting in the the just stood there in shock that it chosen her.

''Very good Vesta step forward.'' said king Kaimu as he overcame his shock to.

The princess of Leo started to walk toward her mother who has a brightly orange colored orb in her hands. She has waist/hip lengh blood red hair that she usually wears in a ponytail,Golden yellow color eyes, and tanned is the sporty one of the mother who's name is Kenna has wavey orange color hair that stops at her just a little past her shoulders,Golden yellow colored eyes, and tanned stoped in front of her mother who then handed her the orb.

''It's the same as Belladonna.'' Said her mother Kenna as she handed the orb to her.

''Ok mother.'' Said Vesta as she waited for a minute and a couple of word came to her just then.

''Leo Star Power, Make Up.'' Yelled Vesta. Magma shot out of the ground around her before it came back down covering her before it dried and then fell apart revealing her in her sailor outfit looks like Sailor Scorpio's but the colorbands are a Gold color.

''Good now Yori.'' called king kaimu

The princess of Libra walked forward to her mother who just like Vesta's mother stood there with a brightly gold orb in her has long bright blond hair with a baby blue ribbon on top of her head,baby blue eyes, and fair skin with a wram peach color mother has dark sandy blond hair,baby blue eyes, and warm peach she was handed the orb and told to do the some as the others.

''Libra Star Power, Make Up.'' yelled then brightly gold stars began to wind-up her whole body before they disappeard leaving her in her suit looks like the others but a yellow looked at herself and found out she like it.


End file.
